Intimate confessions
by Leia's diary
Summary: What would have happened if Eliza had never come in Terry's manor in Scotland ?...


**Intimate Confessions**

_**by Leia**_

The usual storm of those summer afternoons in Scotland burst. Candy and Terry ran to take refuge towards Terry's villa. The rain was not cold but rather warm, with drops so heavy and big that they were already wet before arriving.

"I'm frozen!" Said Candy as she entered the dark living room.

Terry hurried to light a fire in the chimney.

"I'm going to wear something dry," said Terry. "You should take off your clothes too," he added with a teasing smile.

Candy gave him an astonished gaze.

"My mother left this peignoir for you. It might fit you. You're both almost the same size," he continued, unperturbed.

With her mouth wide open, Candy could not say anything, but give him a reproachful look.

"Don't worry!" He said, laughing. "I'm leaving you alone! Anyway, the keyholes are large enough for some curious eyes!" He ended while closing the door leading to his bedroom. His mocking laugh resounded throughout the house.

"Such a guttersnipe!" Thought Candy as she watched him leave. "He'll never change!"

She approached the fireplace searching for some heat and promptly took off her wet clothes. She shook her legs before the fire, her delicate body warmed again with the flow of blood that had been slowed by the temperature's difference. Then she wore Terry's mother's pale pink negligee that still smelled of the perfume of a refined person, a French fragrance certainly...maybe Parisian or from the southern country, Grasse, city of perfumes, the Riviera, Monaco...places which Candy always dreamed of visiting.

"Candy?" Said a voice with a surprisingly tender tone.

She turned around and saw Terry, looking marvelously handsome in a long marine colored shirt that enhanced the deep blue of his eyes and the light tan of his skin.

"You ... you look so beautiful in it!" He said amazed by Candy's appearance, not realizing that the two drinking glasses he brandished were tipped, spilling its contents along his dark trousers.

"Oh God!" He shouted when he realized his clumsiness. He searched around and set the glasses on the little table before the sofa facing the ancestral chimney.

"A drink?" He offered, embarrassed at having revealed a piece of his emotions.

"What is it?" Candy asked, as she reluctantly smelled the yellow beverage that he offered her.

"It's hydromel, the Celtic beverage of the gods," replied Terry. " It's a fermented honey that gives alcohol. I heated it and added some rum. It will warm you."

Candy tasted it and gave a positive smile after her first sip.

"You're right. It's good!" She cried out, continuing to drink. "I feel better now."

They both sat down on the sofa and looked silently at the flames dancing in the fireplace.

"Why did she leave this peignoir for me?" Asked Candy.

"Well, I guess she thought that it was the least you deserved," he replied softly. "We made up thanks to you and your words that freed me from my stupid anger towards her. This clothing is very important to me because she wore it before leaving," he continued, staring at the fire.

"What did you say to each other?" Candy asked quietly.

"Nothing," answered Terry, thoughtfully. "We did not say anything. I was..." He began to recall, "I was leaning against the chimney and she was there sitting down at your place. We could not even dare to look at each other. Sometimes," he whispered turning to Candy, "When you love each other, silence is more eloquent than words..."

Blushing, Candy rose and went to the window. The sky had darkened and the wind crushed with force against the high and solid mansion walls.

"I would have wanted so much ... "she said sadly, looking down, "To have a mother...like everyone else."

"You are not alone Candy!" Said Terry approaching her. "You're not anymore ... I'm close to you ... I'll always be... "

He laid his hands on her shoulders and forced her to look at him.

"Can you still ignore that you're very special to me?" He asked, raising her chin.

"Terry..." she murmured as he came closer, his breath caressing her like a soft and warm breeze. She stepped back against the window's edge.

"Are you afraid of me?" He asked in a mischievous tone as he lowered his head towards her.

"No!" She replied energetically, shaking her head. She was unable to control the beating of her heart and felt ready to explode when she saw Terry's lips so close to hers.

"So, why are you shivering like those horrible greyhounds?" He said mockingly.

"I am not a ..."She tried to riposte but he had already seized her lips, letting Candy's words smother under his tender but determined kiss. Candy weakly attempted to push him back but quickly had to confess her vanquishing. She felt like she had always waited for this moment...the contact of Terry's lips revealing to her senses certain feelings that she would never have been able to figure out before. Without wondering about the hydromel's effects, she surprised herself by surrounding Terry's neck with her arms, bringing him closer to her, answering his kisses with an ardor that made her blush even more. Her hands melted with fervor into his long brown hair.

"Candy!" He groaned against her neck as he smoothly caressed her voluptuous body, his hands brushing against her breasts and downwards until he delicately found a passage between her thighs.

"TERRY!" Yelled Candy as he began to untie the belt of her negligee, unveiling to him the perfect shape of her nudity. "I'm not sure I' m really ready for that,"she said, embarrassed.  
Terry stepped back, his troubled eyes recovering with difficulty from the passion she had just kindled inside him.

"I'm sorry," he said, looking down, ashamed. "I let myself get carried away. I could not control myself anymore. Alcohol might be the cause... But you're such a temptation!" He added, having already retrieved his sarcastic verve.

"I'd better go back to the academy,"said Candy searching for her clothes.

"If I were you, I would stay here! The storm does not look like it will stop," Terry said, pointing at the window that announced the arrival of a strong tempest.

"Oh no!" Lamented Candy, aware of the danger of staying longer.

"I'm going to ask the maid to prepare your bedroom," said Terry as he turned to leave the room.

Then, turning back, he added laughing, "Please Candy, do not make such a face! I'll behave! I promise!" He continued with a hand against his heart, "Am I not a gentleman?" His eyes shone mischievously as he closed the door behind him.

Candy was unable to have a wink of sleep. Terry inhabited all her thoughts. The taste of his lips, the smoothness of his hands came to her mind as he ensnared her. She blushed, thinking about what she had done and what she was about to do had she not finally recovered her reason. Terry's attraction was so powerful that she still wondered how she had found the forces to resist him. She felt relieved when she perceived the eve's first rays raising up behind the hills that surrounded the lake. She decided to get her clothes that were still hanging on the chimney's edge in the living room, and to leave before Sister Margaret noticed her absence. She hoped that Patty and Annie had found a way to not betray her. Carefully, she came downstairs, trying not to awaken anyone, and entered the room. There was still was a little fire in the fireplace weakly lighting the room, giving an intimate atmosphere that would have made a real trap a few hours before. Fortunately, Terry was upstairs in his bedroom, sleeping with Angels!

She let her peignoir fall down at her feet as she donned her dried clothes, still warm from the fire's heat. She gave a start when she heard a sound coming from the sofa. Turning around, she perceived in the semi-darkness a black silhouette moving.

"Please go on Candy!" Said a familiar voice. "Continue as if I were not here... "

"Terry!" Cried out Candy, trying to hide her nudity behind her clothes. "You were spying on me!"

"Not at all darling!" He replied, getting up. "I could not sleep so I came down, waiting for morning to come. And it did!" He exclaimed, admiring Candy's delightful curves.

"You should have advised me that you were watching me!" She reproached with anger, displaying her dress as her last cover.

"I wonder why you are up so early? Were you unable to sleep either?" He asked coming closer.

"I've got to go back to the academy before they notice my absence! It might be too late already!" Replied Candy, unable to control the blush rising to her cheeks.

"So why hurry so much?" He whispered, gently inhaling the scent of country flowers in her hair.

"I...I..." Stammered Candy, as she drowned in Terry's hypnotizing eyes.

"I could not sleep because of you Candy," he suddenly murmured, taking one of her golden locks and twisting it around his finger.

"Please Terry!" She implored him, trying to escape from his arms. "Please stop playing with me!"

"Why are you saying that?" He asked with surprise. "I'm not playing with you at all!"

"I never know what you are really thinking Terry!" Said Candy, attempting to put her dress back on. "You can be charming at one time and then turn into a real twirp the following second! How do you expect me to trust you?"

"You reproach me because of how I behaved with you last evening?" Asked Terry, his tone serious. "I kissed you yesterday," he followed with a lower voice. "I kissed you because my feelings about you are deep and sincere ... I... I love you Candy ..." He confessed. His blue eyes looked deeply into hers.

"Terry..."said Candy, tears suddenly appearing.

"I love you!" He repeated, tenderly looking at her as he never did before. He seemed so vulnerable suddenly. "I've loved you since that night on the boat ... In that second we first met, I knew ... I knew that I fell madly in love with you ... for the rest of my life ..."

Candy thought she was going to faint as he approached her again. Terry's confession troubled her so much that she stayed immobile, unable to make any gesture. She could only hear the racing beat of her heart thumping in her ears.

"I'm sure you feel the same Candy!" He said, laying a hand on her cheek. "I can see it in your eyes."

"Terry ..." sighed Candy, her tears flowing freely. She leaned her head against his hand and said, "I ... I love you too ..."

Surprisingly, she felt better after telling him her feelings. It was true. She did love him with such a force that she could easily become unreasonable. She had wrestled with her passion, had shut it in the bottom of her heart, but he had finally succeeded in opening her soul, this rebel and mysterious aristocrat with eyes that could damn a saint!

But the young man who was now embracing her was not the mysterious and distant Terrence Grandchester of St. Paul's Academy. It was Terry giving up his arrogance and revealing to her his true face, the face of a young man madly in love with her. Shyly, as if it was the first time for him, he kissed her, tasting the sweetness of her lips, seizing and releasing them. Candy's arms opened with no other aim than to close over him, and finding new and exalting gestures. She experimented without being able to answer them, yet the search of his imperious mouth on her lips, on her neck, then shoulders...

"You wore it for nothing," he said with a smile, slowly untying Candy's dress. "You are so beautiful!" He exclaimed with amazement, stepping back to admire her perfectly shaped curves.

Candy looked down, embarrassed and frozen. This was the first time she stood naked before a man. The sound of clothes falling to the ground made her raise her eyes.

"Now we are both..." said Terry, after noticing Candy's troubled look.

Naked against his warm, bare skin, she started to receive his caresses.

"Do not fear anything," he murmured in her ear. "I only want to warm you."

Terry seemed to discover her like a man discovering the body of a woman he had long dreamed of for the first time. He learned about the "technique" with some of his father's maids, but he felt so different in Candy's arms. Love seemed to have erased all his confidence. She was so intimidating, but so attractive that his lips riveted onto hers with more and more ardent kisses, as if he wanted to drink her blood with avidity.

Slowly, he laid her down on the ground, their displayed clothes welcoming them as an improvised cloth. Candy's breath became faster. She shivered, her eyes growing wider as Terry gingerly glided between her tights. She could only see his silhouette against the window's light, emphasizing the fine lines of his body. It gave her the impression that the mansion's ghost was visiting her. With a troubling softness, he enveloped her within his arms, drew her nearer, and laid his lips on her cheeks. She could feel the perfume of his breath, his falling locks melting on their lips. She could even guess that he was smiling while he kissed her. Her lips smiled to him in return.

"I love you! I love you!" She repeated with a small laugh, her words vanishing under Terry's kisses.

"So, kiss me ... kiss me ... really," he begged in a groan as he buried his head into her neck.

Candy wrapped her arms around Terry's neck and brought him down to her. She searched for his mouth, opening it widely as if she wanted to reach his soul. She knew that what she was doing was not reasonable anymore, but the love, the passion that aroused her could not be mastered anymore. Nestled within Terry's arms, she never wanted to leave until the devouring fire that consumed her would be appeased.

The unexpected pain she suffered when he delicately entered her quickly disappeared as the domain of pleasure grew and invaded her unpracticed body. Each one of her expiration, each breath became a complaint of delight. She was amazed at this strange feeling that controlled her mind and her flesh, making her more and more demanding of Terry's caresses as the gentle movements of his body pushed her to the limits of an ecstasy she never thought existed.

A log from a dying fire broke into pieces, reviving its incandescent extremities. Terry rose, surprised by the abrupt brightness. He leaned over her with an attentive curiosity. She could see the shining of his eyes scrutinizing her as she abandoned herself to pleasure.

"Please do not pause!" Her eyes seemed to exclaim.

She bounded towards him and his eager return procured such a relief that she embraced him closer to retain him. He felt her delicate fingers running along his flanks and his back and was enchanted with here eagerness. As an answer, he brushed her arched throat and lingered his caresses and kisses over her breast, carrying her towards powerful and deeper waves of love. Each movement led them to the summit of their common joy. They were unwed and yet their urgent feelings and desire to reach their mutual happiness made them discover that passion was blind to age. Their adolescent hearts transformed them into furious and enflamed lovers. Their troubled gazes melted each other, the blue changing into green and the green becoming blue, sailing together on their tormented sea of pleasure. It was as if a violent and irresistible flow came to throw them on the beaches of reality, crushing them under the spasms of an ultimate delicious and delirious delivery.

Terry laid against Candy exhausted, his long brown hair covering a side of her breast. She raised a hand and softly caressed his hair. He looked up and tenderly smiled at her.

"I love you," he whispered, while tracing the curves of her lips with his fingers. "I always will ... Never forget it."

Candy closed her eyes and sighed absently with a dreamy expression on her features. In Terry's arms she could forget everything except him, even Sister Margaret's anger at her delay. In fact, she cared about it even less when Terry turned her face towards him. Lips against lips they madly began to kiss again, as the sun raised up, acting as the ultimate witness to their devouring passion.

**The End**

© (1999) Leia


End file.
